Veteran
In-Game-Beschreibung Nur wenige Piloten werden je in das Cockpit einer Veteran steigen können, dazu ist diese Schiff einfach zu teuer. Der Preis ist jedoch durchaus berechtigt, führt man sich die Möglichkeiten der Bewaffnung und Modularisierung vor Augen. Schiffs-Upgrade Upgrades können in der Kaamo Club Space Lounge gekauft werden. Notizen *Die Veteran ist das zweit-/gefährlichste und beste Schiff der Terraner. Nur die Dark Angel ist besser. Aussehen Das Aussehen der Veteran ähnelt stark der Lookheed SR-71 Blackbird . Das Schiff ist wie ein langgezogenes Dreieck aufgebaut, wobei sich die Pilotenkanzel ganz vorne befindet. Die Flügel sind am Heck angebracht und wirken etwas klein, doch finden sich hier die Plätze für vier Sekundärwaffenslots. An den Oberseiten der Flügel sind zwei kleine Heckruder angebracht. Auf selber Höhe befindet sich, auf dem höher gelegen Rumpf des Schiffs, der Geschützturmslot. Die Triebwerke befinden sich am Heck des Schiffs. Vor- und Nachteile Die Veteran ist ein gut ausgestattetes Schiff. Mit ihren drei Primärwaffen und der Möglichkeit einen Geschützturm anzubringen, ist es garantiert ein gefährlicher Gegner auf dem Schlachtfeld. Hier ist die Position der Primärwaffen hervorzuheben. Diese befinden sich alle vorne am Bug und ermöglichen ein genaues Zielen. Auch die vier Sekundärwaffenslots bieten Platz für allerlei Arten von Raketen, Bomben, Minen oder Sentry Guns. In ihrem Laderaum mit 110t Kapazität kann man so einiges unterbringen und falls der Platz dann doch einmal zu klein wird, findet sich in den 12 Modulslots sicher noch Platz für einige Kompressoren. Falls ein Angriff droht sind all diese Sachen durch ihre vergleichsweise starke Panzerung geschützt. Der einzige Nachteil ist, das Handling von 92, womit es noch nötig ist, Steuerdüsen einzubauen, um das Schiff in der Schlacht ausreichen manövrierfähig zu halten. Kaufberatung 1 Sofern man alle Add-Ons hat, empfiehlt es sich, von der teureren Aegir abzusehen und sich die Veteran zu kaufen. Sie hat zwar nur 3 Primärwaffen, allerdings auch die Möglichkeit einen Geschützturm anzubringen, der, sofern er automatisch arbeitet, die Kämpfe wesentlich erleichtert. Und stattet man die Primärwaffen mit Mimung Blastern oder ähnlich starken Waffen aus, fällt der eine fehlende Slot gar nicht mehr auf. Wenn man die Erweiterungen nicht erworben hat, aber trotzdem nicht auf einen Geschützturrm verzichten möchte, ist mit diesem Schiff auch in der "normalen" Version gut bedient. Sofern man die Add-Ons nicht besitzt, würde man die Aegir vorziehen. Da es ohne das Valkyrie Add-On keine automatischen Geschütztürme gibt, ist es nicht nötig, aufgrund dieses Slots auf die Veteran umzusteigen. Da bringen sich die vier Primärwaffenslots der Aegir schon mehr. Fazit: Das Schiff bietet für den hohen Preis genau das, was man erwartet: hohe Feuerkraft, genug Platz für alles Mögliche und eine Starke Panzerung - Der perfekte Allrounder der Oberklasse. Vergleichbare Schiffe *Dark Angel *Aegir *S'Kanarr *Na'srrk *Mantis *VoidX *Gator Custom *Amboss *Mantis Fußnoten und Quellenangaben 1 Der Abschnitt "Kaufberatung" beinhalten meine eigene Meinung. Ich versuche sie so objektiv wie möglich zu verfassen und eine seriöse Kaufempfehlung zu schreiben. FJR9905 (Diskussion) 13:34, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Galerie Veteran_hd_infobox.png|Veteran Infobox Veteran.png|Eine Veteran in GoG2 SD IMG_0069.JPG|Eine Veteran steuert ein Sprungtor an IMG_0070.JPG|Eine Veteran im Anflug auf die Kappa Station IMG_0073.JPG|Veteran mit montiertem Geschützturm IMG_0078.JPG|Eine Veteran zerstört einen Void Jäger Veteran Rocketing Mido Freighter.JPG|Eine Veteran zerstört Asteroiden mit Raketen IMG_0362.JPG|Eine Hiro wird von einer Veteran zerstört the bomb.JPG|Veteran zündet eine Bombe IMG_0127.JPG|Eine Veteran setzt ihren Booster ein Foto 25.02.12 19 38 24.png|Eine Veteran in einem Vossk Hangar veteran with arhimed turret.jpg|Veteran mit automatischem Geschützturm veteran 2.jpg|Veteran setzt ihren Yin Co. Shadow Ninja ein veteran 3.jpg|Eine Veteran wird von Piraten angegriffen veteran 4.jpg|Veteran im Luftkampf Photo VE2.jpg|Eine Veteran vor dem Kaamo CLub 553984_161538730654427_1099196309_n.jpg|Veteran im Ginoya System 69150 161539197321047 1469590190 n.jpg|Veteran im Ginoya System 475934_187633708044929_1802839329_o.jpg|Veteran mit montiertem Geschützturm Veteran(3).jpg|Eine Veteran fliegt eine Station an Veteran in escort.jpg|Eine Veteran auf einer Begleitmission Veteran(1).jpg|Veteran im All Veteran & H'sok.jpg|Eine Veteran neben einer H'sok Kategorie:Schiffe